


Never Look Back

by MalecAcid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, BASICALLY THIS IS JUST LIKE RETELLING OF CANON EVENTS BUT FROM POVS KFKDK, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Gen, I THINK THERES A WORD FOR IT BUT IDK UGH, Light Angst, POV Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), POV Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), POV Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), POV Third Person, Season/Series 01, This found family loves each other fuckers, anyways this is my first work in this fandom kdkskdks, idk how to tag this, ill probably add more tags when i can actually think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: At least if they were going out, they were going out together.ORPerspective fic of the events of the last episode.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 11





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> So!!!!!!! Aaaaa??!!?! JFJSJDJSJ 
> 
> My first jatp fic!!! Yay!!!!! I didn't know if I was for sure fling to write fic for this fandom but I love these characters so much and I just couldn't not kfkskdk 
> 
> But!!! I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Also the title is from the song Stand Tall (I cannot wait to get every title possible out if this soundtrack)

The jolts that he had felt from the stamp that Caleb had put on their wrists was probably the worst pain that Luke had ever felt. 

And that was saying a lot, considering the fact he was literally dead. 

It was a pretty shitty deal that they had been dealt. Either leave, leave, or leave. It really was awful. 

The only thing he was actually looking forward to other than playing at the Orpheum was finally getting rid of the jolts. They really were pretty awful, and reminded him a lot of that one time he stuck a knife in a toaster to get the toast out. He really couldn't judge Reggie for trying to fix his amp in the rain and almost getting himself killed when he basically did the same thing. 

Luke wasn't the best at decision making. 

But he was almost positive that playing the Orpheum was what their unfinished business was. And he was actually kind of excited for it. He knew that the boys were too, even if they were all also a little bit sad. 

This was their chance to become big, the one that had been stolen from them twenty five years ago, and it was _exciting_. Minus the fact that they wouldn't be around for the applause, or the platinum records, or the tours. 

So maybe it sucked a little bit more than he had thought. 

At least he would get to spend the last hours with the boys, and there was hope that wherever they were going, they would be there together. 

You can imagine his disappointment when Caleb appeared, whooshing them off to his club.

* * *

When Reggie looked down at himself when Caleb blinked them to his club, he had to hold himself back from immediately forgiving the guy. Or at least, he had to until a jolt hit them all, and he gave them a mocking "ouch."

On second thought, the sweet threads absolutely did not make up for the painful jolts and the ache that was in every inch of Reggie's body, telling him to run onto Caleb's stage and start playing. 

And Alex wasn't wrong, it was slightly disturbing that Caleb knew their sizes. The jacket was a little tight though, so Reggie was sure that whoever Caleb's source was was a bit off. Point Sunset Curve. 

He knew it was over the second that Alex blinked onto the stage, the sounds of his drums reaching his ears, and he couldn't control the way he whooshed onto the stage himself, his fingers moving of their own accord. 

It was weird. It felt like someone else, someone that wasn't him- but someone that was probably definitely Caleb- was controlling him. 

It was _awful_. It felt nothing at all like what it looked like at the first party they went to. Everyone on the stage had looked so happy, _they_ had been so happy. 

It was nothing like the garage. This wasn't a happy place at all. 

It was almost worse than the jolts. Even though the stamp continued to burn on each of their wrists, the jolts of electricity themselves had seemed to pause. He guessed that the second they stepped foot out of the club, that would change. 

Not that they could, anyways. Caleb owned their souls now, and the longer they played, the longer they soaked in the applause, the more that idea solidified itself in all of the boy's minds. Their souls weren't theirs anymore. 

It was hard to remember what they were supposed to do before they came here. There was a tingling in the back of Reggie's head, telling him that they were supposed to be doing _something_. Telling him that they were supposed to be _somewhere_. He just had no idea what or where it was, and he was sure that the other guys had no idea either, based off of the completely zoned out looks on their faces. He was sure that he looked the same. 

They had only just started their second song when he felt a pull, heard a familiar voice singing from a far away place. It was almost as if it was calling to him. 

It didn't take long at all for him to recognize that the voice was Julie's, and there was hardly any time to laugh at Caleb's confused face after Alex blinked out before he was gone as well, allowing himself to be pulled onto the stage he was always meant to play on.

* * *

The second that Alex had been pulled out of Caleb's club and onto the Orpheum stage, the jolts of electricity came back harder and more frequently than before. It was easy to hide the flashes behind his drum set though, and a little bit less easy but still doable to hide the pain through small winces that he immediately covered up with smiles. 

The idea of crossing over and never seeing Caleb and his club again was what kept him going, though, as he smiled at Julie and watched as Reggie and then Luke blinked onto the stage. 

God, they were playing the _Orpheum_. Even though it had only felt like a few weeks, it had been over twenty five years since the day that they were supposed to play on this very stage. And they were finally here. Finally performing on the stage that they had looked forward to all their lives and afterlives. 

It was hard not to think about the after, though. 

If there was a heaven, a hell, a good place, a bad place, no matter what, he hoped that they would all end up together, whether they experienced eternal peace or eternal torture. 

At least if they were going out, they were going out together. 

Probably not the best way of phrasing it, but there wasn't really much time to think about it as the song came to a close, all of them moving to the front of the stage as the audience cheered, their claps and screams ringing in his ears. 

This was where they were meant to be. Onstage, getting the attention of record labels and managers, booking tours and getting gigs. They were meant to be waving to the crowd, grinning so widely that their cheeks would hurt for days. 

Instead of that, though, they bowed with Julie, and blinked away. 

They blinked away, but they didn't blink into heaven, didn't blink into a bright white light or into nothingness. They didn't even blink into hell. 

Instead, they were outside the Orpheum building, the sound of the crowd cheering loud enough to get past the thick brick walls. 

"What- what the hell happened?" He questioned, taking a big step back from the building as Luke and Reggie did the same. 

"Well, clearly, we didn't cross over," Luke said, but before any of them could respond a jolt struck each of them, hard enough to make them curl into themselves and groan. 

"Where do we go?" Reggie coughed from beside him, and he shrugged, looking to Luke. 

Not saying anything else, they all exchanged knowing looks before whooshing to the only place they really could go. 

A second after appearing in front of the garage, another jolt hit them, and they groaned again, stumbling forward inside through the doors. 

Alex flipped the light switch off before they all moved towards the back, another jolt of electricity knocking all of them to the floor and causing them to collapse onto each other. 

The only thing they could really hope for was that they would be gone before Julie inevitably came back to talk to air that they for once wouldn't be occupying. 

Eventually, soon, they would blink out of existence, cease to exist. 

At the very least, they were together. And that really was all that Alex could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!!


End file.
